Eddie Frierson
Edward Davies "Eddie" Frierson (born November 22, 1959 in Akron, Ohio, USA) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *God, the Devil and Bob (2001) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (????) - Aramis 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Little Engine That Could (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Alpha and Omega (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Barnyard (2006) - Additional Voices *Bee Movie (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Commander Aldrin *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Additional Voices *Megamind (2010) - ADR Loop Group *ParaNorman (2012) - Additional Voices *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles (2006) - Dr. Louis Nichols, The Haydonites *Shrek Forever After (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek the Third (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *The Star (2017) - Additional Voices *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Elysium (2003) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Robotech: The Macross Saga (1985) - Lynn Kyle *Robotech: The Masters (1985) - Additional Voices *Robotech: The New Generation (1985) - Additional Voices 'Anime - Dubbing' *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Additional Voices *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002-2003) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *DinoZaurs (2000) - Jake *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2001) - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999-2000) - Makoto Mizuhara *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1997-1998) - Makoto Mizuhara *Fighting Spirit (2004-2006) - Mamoru Takamura *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Wilbur Right (ep17) *Gate Keepers (2001) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Additional Voices *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2008) - Dakaskos, Alford, Erhalt (ep62), Young Gwendal (19 Years Old; ep47) *Noein: to your other self (2006-2007) - Atori, Taiza *Outlaw Star (2000) - Space Race Official A, Additional Voices *Saint Tail (2002) - Oikawa (ep8), Additional Voices *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices *Teknoman (1994) - Additional Voices *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Soldier (ep21), Special Ops Soldier *Zillion (1990-1991) - Dave, Operator A (ep2), Singing Scout (ep2) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Mamoru Takamura 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Additional Voices *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *Golgo 13: The Professional (1994) - Gold *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Eledore Massis *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Kai Shiden *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Kai Shiden *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Ken Masters *Twilight of the Cockroaches (1995) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003) - Additional Voices *3×3 Eyes (1992-1993) - Yakumo Fujii *Black Jack (2005) - Additional Voices *Casshan: Robot Hunter (1995) - Additional Voices *Crying Freeman (1995) - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (1998) - Makoto Mizuhara *Gatchaman (1997) - Ken *Golgo 13: Queen Bee (1998) - Additional Voices *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Silver Hakaider *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001-2002) - Eledore Massis *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Axis Officer (ep9), Mail Supplyman (ep9) *The Cockpit (1999) - Additional Voices *Yukikaze (2004) - Richard Burgadish (ep1) *Zillion: Burning Night (1993) - Dave Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *A Christmas Story 2 (2012) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Additional Voices *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Little Help (2010) - Parrot Voice *Bachelor Party Vegas (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Ben-Hur (2016) - Additional Voices *Bobby (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Broken Bridges (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Butter (2011) - Additional Voices *Choke (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Commandments (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Crazy Heart (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Crossroads (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Dead Above Ground (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Deadfall (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Dr. Dolittle (1998) - Skunk *Draft Day (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Final Destination 5 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *First Snow (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Furry Vengeance (2010) - Additional Voices *House of D (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - Additional Voices *Just Wright (2010) - Additional Voices *Life As We Know It (2010) - Sports Announcer *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *Mean Guns (1997) - Additional Voices *Moneyball (2011) - Call - In Radio Host *Monster's Ball (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Okja (2017) - Additional Voices *Osmosis Jones (2001) - Additional Voices *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *Saving Mr. Banks (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Shoot 'Em Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Source Code (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Big Bounce (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Call (2013) - Additional Voices *The Case for Christ (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Founder (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Last Stand (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Spy Next Door (2010) - Additional Voices *Tooth Fairy (2010) - Additional Voices *Truth (2015) - ADR Loop Group *You, Me and Dupree (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Your Friends & Neighbors (1998) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Black Mask (1999) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Strikning (ep7) *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Ironite (ep32) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Frax Video Games 'Video Games' *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Fairegoer *Medal of Honor: Airborne (2007) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault (2002) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Frontline (2002) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (1994) - Elasi Captain, Ensign Everts *Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993) - Lt. Kyle, Lucas, Romulans 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Alvin H. Davenport (Chopper) *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Kannuki *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Satake Yoshishige *Suikoden V (2006) - Roog *The Bouncer (2001) - Additional Voices *Victorious Boxers: Revolution (2007) - Takamura Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (144) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (61) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2017. Category:American Voice Actors